(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine exhaust treatment device.
(2) Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in an engine exhaust treatment device, a nozzle portion of a urea water injector is exposed in an SCR exhaust inlet pipe and therefore takes a direct hit from the exhaust.
<<Problems>>
Sticking of the nozzle portion of the urea injector is likely to occur.
In the conventional engine exhaust treatment device, the nozzle portion is overheated by heat of the exhaust and urea resinifies to easily cause the sticking of the nozzle portion.